


Ace

by CaptainPuffin



Category: Loonatics Unleashed
Genre: Chapters get longer later on in the story, F/M, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, This will get brutal, viewer discretion advised
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainPuffin/pseuds/CaptainPuffin
Summary: For a decade, the Loonatics have saved Acmetropolis from all kinds of evil. That is until there isn't any crime left at all. Then, something... changes in Ace, and life will never be the same for anyone.





	1. Prologue

Ace  
By Hunter Byrne

“I got a story to tell,   
you know that I cherished thee.  
Hope it ain't too many feelings involved.”  
           -Lil Wayne, Kendrick Lamar, “Mona Lisa”

 

Prologue

 

     Acmetropolis. Such a glorious city. Where people of various species can be together in harmony. However, there are some people in this world who despise peace, law, and order. And those people need to be stopped. That's what we are for. We are the Loonatics.

    We consist of Rev Runner, who used his speed to quickly take down foes, Tech E. Coyote, who would help us save the day using his inventions, Slam Tasmanian, the strongest of the group, Danger Duck, the guy who has too much of an ego every once in a while, Lexi Bunny, the love of my life, and me, Ace Bunny, the leader of the group, the one who led Acmetropolis to the end of crime. Well, tried to.

     For a whole decade, we have worked together to save the city from those who wanted to see the city fall and nothing else.

     However, we have had foes that always got in our way even if we basically stopped them from facing death: Politicians.

     Ever since we formed, politicians would criticize us for causing damage to the city and accidentally killing innocent people in the process of our work. They have even tried to sign laws that would make us outlaws.

    Personally, I tell them to fuck off, but in a more polite way.

   We didn't think they would stop us from saving the world, until one fateful day, something happened that would change our lives forever.

On that day, we were banned from doing our job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know what he's talking about, stay tuned for the next chapter.
> 
> Leave a Kudos if you like, and give me any constructive criticism on how to improve my writing. Thanks and have a wonderful day.


	2. Law

“America, God bless you if it's good to you   
America please take my hand   
Can you help me underst-”

-Kendrick Lamar, U2, “XXX”

 

   Cameras flashed. People asking questions. Protestors yelling. Those were just some of the things that happened while we were facing town hall about this new law. We were called to testify even though they were just signing a law. Guess they wanted us to watch. 

 

    Anyways, once the law was signed, reporters came up to us before we could leave the room, asking about what we would do now, and how we feel about this. We just said that we will figure it out and that we felt pushed off.

 

   However, the hardest part was dealing with the protestors. People who hated our guts came and yelled insults right at our faces. Whether they were about someone dying because of us, or were just homophobic remarks towards Tech and Rev, they were harsh insults. Insults said by people who waited years for a moment like this.

 

   Once we got back to the building, we went into our rooms and just sat there. We sat thinking about how life would be like now that we were basically banned. We were like that for the rest of the day and into the night.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short length. I have a lot of tests coming up.
> 
> Once again, give a kudos if you like this story, and give me constructive criticism for how I can improve as a writer.
> 
> Also, I promise the others will actually have dialogue next chapter. 
> 
> Have a great day.


	3. Now What?

“Scared I'll die of uncertainty  
Fear might be the death of me  
Fear leads to anxiety

            -Twenty One Pilots, “Doubt”

  


  Once we sat down for dinner, the room was filled with silence. Everyone was just eating and staring at each other with concern in their eyes. Finally, someone decided to say something.

 

“What do we do now Ace?” asked Danger.

 

  I took a couple of seconds before I replied with a simple “I don't know.”

 

“Well, I mean, we can't just sit around and wait for everyone's mind to change.” said Lexi.

 

“I know, but…” I started to say something, but I didn't decide what to say, so I stopped there.

 

  Nobody knew what to say, because we had no clue what else to say. Then, we finished our dinner. Tech asked if he could talk with me privately. I accepted his invitation. However, I wish I didn't.

 

“Ace, maybe this law is a good thing for us.” said Tech.

 

   I stood there with a surprised look on my face. I immediately asked “Why?” with a mix of confusion and anger in my voice.

 

“Because… we need a break Ace. We've fought bad guys for a whole decade. There has to be a point where we need to pause and have a break. Besides, we have a life outside of being a superhero.”

 

“So, for you, a life would be going back and forth between working in a lab and having sex with Rev?”

 

Tech stood there with a face that said “Not funny.”

 

“Okay, you might be right on that, but look at all of us. Some of us have families that we haven't seen in years. Others just want to get out and do something that doesn't relate to crime fighting for once in their lives.”

 

   From Tech's point of view, I could understand some of where he was coming from. It has been a long time since they have done something that isn't saving the world and stopping bad guys. But deep down, I feel like being a superhero is the only thing I can do well, and not being able to do that anymore just makes me feel pissed off to a very high degree.

 

“I hope you understand what I'm saying.” said Tech, completely snapping me back to reality.

 

“I do”, I said reluctantly.

 

   Without another word, Tech walked off and went into his lab. I just stood there for a bit of time combing the opinions that I and Tech have. I went to bed with those thoughts still in my head.

 

  However, I couldn't sleep, so I decided to go to the place I have always gone to when I can't sleep.

 

The bar.


	4. A Drink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I know the notes are usually at the end, but I just want to quickly say this before we start...
> 
> F**K ARTICLE 13!
> 
> No, I live in the U.S., so I am not effected by this, but this still isn't fair to content creators, and global businesses around the world. 
> 
> However, there is a vote coming up soon regarding Article 13, so I need you to vote NO on this issue, since that would show the EU that nobody likes this new law. 
> 
> Thanks for reading this note, and I will now go on with the story. Thank you.

“Joan was quizzical,

studied pataphysical

Science in the home.

Late nights all alone with a test tube

Oh, oh, oh, oh”

 

As I went inside the bar, the first thing I heard was the band. Usually, the performers vary in quality, but they all covered older music. And by older, I mean, music from the 20th and 21st Century. Yeah, that long ago. Right now, Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band was playing a selection of songs by some band called “The Beatles”. I rarely hear them, but I can say that the music they play just relaxes me.

I went to the bartender, but before I asked, the bartender knew what I was looking for. “You know, you really have to come up with better disguises.” I went to the bar with a sweatshirt hoodie, with the hood over my head. I wanted to disguise myself to make sure no one would come up and try to kill me. Just in case. “Yeah, I just wanted to get here before closing time.” “I see. What do you want?” “Just the usual” As I finished my sentence, the bartender, Noel, served up my Ketel One vodka. Usually makes me drunk after 5 drinks or so. Anyways, I thanked Noel and I drank away. But while I was doing that, I listened to the song the band was playing. When I did, I noticed a few specific lines they said. I think it went like…

 

“Bang! Bang! Maxwell's silver hammer

Came down upon her head

Bang! Bang! Maxwell's silver hammer

Made sure that she was dead”

 

 After that part, I had started to imagine something. I was banging and killing several people. Those people were the ones who came up with the idea for the law that banned us, along with all of the supporters of the said law. Maybe it was the alcohol doing things to me (which is pretty odd considering I'm only on my first drink.), but I actually found it kind of amusing that I was the one killing people. Especially since I am the brave leader who would usually never do something like that.

 So, after that, I continued to drink away until I was basically drunk. But that moment I imagined kept sticking onto me. It was odd, mainly because once I was sober again, the moment was still in my head. At this point, while I found it mildly amusing, it would find a way to get more disturbing every time the moment played out. Whether it was from the sinister grin I gave, to the corpses of the people I killed, or the fact that my team was a part of the people I was fighting AGAINST. Not with the others, but fighting and killing them. I would always end up looking horrified right after.

 

 

And yet, a part of me kind of loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used- Maxwell's Silver Hammer by The Beatles
> 
> Welp, Ace might have found a piece of imaginstion that might catch up on him in a mental way. 
> 
> Thanks for reading the story, leave a Kudos if you like the story, and leave a comment about your opinion on this story and how I can improve as a writer. Have a wonderful day.


	5. Worrying Signs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hey guys. Sorry for the delay. First, I had a bunch of tests in school. Second, I was continually unsatisfied with this chapter, and finally, I delayed this due to the fact that Nipsey Hussle died. I did this because it would be poor taste for a story involving a character wanting to murder people to be released at the same time a real life person was murdered. I hope you understand.

“You sometimes drive me crazy

But I worry about you

I know it makes no difference

To what you're going through

But I see the tip of the iceberg

And I worry about you”

-Rush, “Distant Early Warning”

 

  So, I know what you are (probably) thinking right now, “What do the rest of the team think about this new law?” I honestly thought that they were thinking the way I was, but as it turns out, they felt like they needed this law. The others tried to tell me that all of the crime was gone, and that there was no point left in being a superhero here. The idea of being heroes in different cities was passed around, but evidently, other cities were also possibly safe from crime, just like Acmetropolis.

 At first, I kept my opinions, and that moment I imagined at the bar, to myself. However, while the latter moment would always stay in my mind, my opinion involving the ban would soon be exposed to the others, and in a way, I was responsible for that.

 It was when we were told that we had to leave our HQ by the end of next week because of fucking course we were going to be evicted, that sounds like something the mayor put together just to get us out of the city quicker. We started packing during the weekend, since the law was passed on Wednesday.

 During the weekend, Rev decided to invite Rip and his wife, Marla, along with his friend Anthony to help out, just in case we needed it. I don't know exactly why, since we were fine with the packing, but it was nice to hang out with them.

 Now you probably don't know who Marla and Anthony are. So, I'm going to tell you about turn briefly so we can move on with what happened.

 Marla is Rip's wife, and they first met each other at the college right here in this city. The two became friends rather quickly, due to the fact that they were roommates in college. A few months later, we were told via Rev that Rip and Marla were a couple. The two seemed like they were REALLY in love with each other. I mean, I heard that when they were in College, they were inseparable. So it came as a shock to no one when we heard the tie were engaged just a few weeks after College ended.

As for Anthony, he was a friend of Rip. The two met in high school, and the two were like brothers to each other, especially since Anthony is an only child. We don't know much since Rip keeps his life private, aside from a couple of things.

 Anyways, the whole gang showed up, and we started packing when Rip expressed his condolences to us about how we have been forced to change the way we live. Lexi replied with an “It's okay.”, but then she said something that made me question the loyalty of my friends.

“Besides, this change is for the best. We don't have anything left here, and everywhere else has their own team or law enforcement to deal with these things. Here, we are no longer needed.” Lexi said.

A part of me snapped when she said that. A part of me that was ruthless and violent. A part of me that would only listen to me and no one else. That part of me would slowly take me over for the rest of my life.

 “Lexi, that's not true. We are needed, just not here.”

 “Ace, what do you mean?”

 “What I mean is that we can be heroes in some other planet. Maybe there is life on another planet. And those people might need help.”

 “Ace, are you insane?” asked Tech, who was listening in on our conversation.

 “No I'm not. I am just saying something that sounds plausible to me.”

 “Yes, but you need to consider how hard it might be to leave the place we have lived our entire lives in.” Danger said.

 “Danger, we have gone into space before.”

 “Only for missions. Not for looking for a new place to live in.”

 “Ace-we're-just-no-longer-needed-here. It-sucks-but-sometimes-you-have-to-deal-with-change.” Rev said.

 “Rev. No one asked you. Same thing for you two.” I said as I pointed at Rev, Tech, and Danger.

 “Ace!” Lexi said, hoping to stop this argument from getting worse.

 “I got this Lex.”

“Rev, Tech, Danger, get packing.”

“Ace, please. Just move on.” said Danger

“Danger, shut the fuck up before I fire my lasers right at you.”

The whole room fell into silence after I said that. Everyone had shocked and horrified glances on their face, including Rip for probably the first time ever.Everyone was like that for a minute or so.

Anthony was the first one to say something. “So… how about we just clean this building up? Okay? Sounds good? Glad you think that, let's go.”

The rest of that day was filled with people giving me concerned looks and awkward moments of silence. After that day, I can officially say that that was when shit started to hit the fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So before someone complains, I gave Rip a girlfriend because a decade has passed, Rip has started to grow up, and he needs to be happy for once. 
> 
> Now that that is over with. Thank you for both reading this chapter and your patience waiting for this chapter. Let me know in the comments if there are any ways I can improve as a writer, and I you like the story, leave a Kudos. Have a nice day, and may Nipsey rest in power.


	6. Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know that there is going to be a description of murder in here. If you are uncomfortable with that, I recommend you leave the story, and do something that is a lot better than reading this.
> 
> Also, I hope you have a happy Easter.

 

“Everybody looking at you crazy (Crazy)  
What you gone do? (What you gone do?)   
Lift up your head and keep moving (Keep moving)   
Or let the paranoia haunt you? (Haunt you)”

-Kendrick Lamar, “i”

 

 Ever since yesterday, everyone on my team has been concerned for my mental state. They thought that the years of missions and seeing horrifying images has finally caught up to me. And perhaps they were right. But truth be told, the reason I was becoming the way I was is because of the anger building up in me from that ban. I should move on, but the part of me that was actually good at something was going to be swiped away, as if nothing happened. I can't let that happen.

 

 Every night, these dreams would play, where I would storm an event full of people, and just randomly start killing people. Whether it be from the guns me and my crew of people I didn't know, or through my sword, or my laser eyes, I would just kill people mercilessly. It was something that made me horrified. I would often wake up terrified from the dreams. It was like that vision from the bar was playing out, only something different would happen.

 

 But it was like that vision, I would slowly start to like the dreams and crave for more. This would prove worse for my relationship with the rest if the team.

 

 I know that the relationship would fall apart the moment when my relationship with Lexi ended.

 

 Me and Lexi broke up a couple of days after my little incident, where Lexi saw me say something really peculiar to her.

 

 I was whispering the events of my dream to myself.

 

 She happened to hear a moment where I was describing what I did with Tech and Rev.

 

 I was saying “...how Tech will be shot down by Pa Runner, who I manipulated into thinking that Tech was trying to kill Rev. Then, when everyone fleas and Rev comes in and notices the corpse, and when he is busy sobbing, I will go and give the final blow to Rev. It will be gory, and I love it when shit gets gory.”

 

 Lexi quietly gasped. However, it was loud enough for me to hear. I turned and saw her horrified and confused look on her face.

 

 “A-Ace” she said, still in shock from what she just heard.

 

 So I pretended that I had no clue what I did and asked Lexi “What's wrong?”

 

 “Why are you thinking about murdering Tech and Rev?” she asked me.

 

 “What? Me killing Tech and Rev? Why would I do that? I was just telling myself the stories of how we stopped various villains.” I said in a complete rush to cover up how I was planning to take revenge on the rest of the team for mindlessly believing that we should no longer be accepted.

 

 “Yeah, but why were you saying how you loved killing them?”

 

 “Because I was saying what Sypher was saying.”

 

 “But you were mentioning how you planned their deaths.”

 

 “Uh-Lexi. What-are-you-talking-about? Me-and-Tech-are-right-here.” Rev said, scaring both me and Lexi.

 

 “Ace was talking about how he wants you and Tech dead.”

 

 “What?” Rev asked, having a startled look on his face.

 

 “Ace, I want to ask you something. Are you okay? This really doesn't sound like something you would say.” Tech said, also looking rather concerned about my mental state.

 

 “I'm fine guys. Don't worry about it.” I said.

 

 “Oh really, then why were you talking about potentially murdering us?” Danger asked, because apparently none of these motherfuckers would accept my explanation.

 

 “Because-” I was about to reply when everyone started asking me the same question.

 

 “thsjdufjdj duru tufj Ace?” (Are you alright Ace?)

 

 Everyone's voices just formed together into one large voice wondering if I was insane. I had enough if it.

 

 “CAN EVERYONE JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY?!” I yelled at the top of my lungs.

 

The room fell into silence.

 

 “I told you guys. I am okay, I am just still recovering from what has happened to us. Is that good enough for you. Or are you just going to ignore every single answer I give?”

 

 The rest of the group just looked at me, surprised by my outburst. After a moment, they all just walked away. Lexi was the last to leave, but before walking back, gave a look that basically said “It's over Ace.” I just sat there, with many emotions boiling through my head. Anger, shock, and sadness from my outburst and my teammates seemingly realizing I might have been long gone.

 

And to be honest, I was. Because that was the moment I would plan my revenge against the crew and the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, the idea has popped into Ace. Needless to say, a lot of people are now fucked.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Leave a Kudos if you liked this story, and leave a comment if you have any ideas on how I can improve as a writer, and once again, I hope you have a wonderful Easter.


	7. Interlude: Another Point of View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm back.
> 
> Yeah, long story short, School would not stop being a pain in my ass throughout these last few months. I kept getting tons of works and tests nonstop.
> 
> So, now that school is done and I've passed all my finals, it's time for me to return to this story.
> 
> I'm letting you guys know now that if this chapter is not up to the standards of the last few chapters, I'm sorry. I had this sitting in my document for months, and I knew that if I got rid of this, then there wouldn't be another opportunity for me to have certain time for a Loonatic whose name dosen't start with an A. 
> 
> The good news is that after this chapter, the story starts to get a bit exciting since the plot starts to go full force there. I hope you will enjoy this story going forward. I might make changes to this story before I fully declare it complete, which will mainly be fixing up a couple of chapters, including this one. 
> 
> So without further ado, let's return to the story.

 

“The lunatic is in the hall  
The lunatics are in my hall  
The paper holds their folded faces to the floor  
And every day the paper boy brings more”

-Pink Floyd, “Brain Damage”

  


(Tech's POV)

  


 It was the day after Ace's latest outburst. After each outburst, I would grow more concerned for Ace's mental health. Once we heard that Ace might want to hurt us, I was in shock. The fact that he would possibly harm us seems very out of character for Ace. I have started to wonder if I should get a psychologist to check on him.

 

 The thoughts about this remained in my head during the night, and they are still here in the morning. Me and Rev were just lying in our bed. The room was nearly empty since we were going to leave tomorrow. I had a tough time trying to get to sleep last night, mainly because of those friggin thoughts again. So when we woke up, Rev was put off guard about how tired I sounded.

 

“Tech-why-do-you-sound-different? I-mean-you-probably-worked-on-another-one-of-your-projects-but-even-then-I've-never-seen-you-look-this-exhausted.” said Rev, rambling on as he always does. As usual, I put my hand on his beak to give me a chance to speak.

 

“No, it's just---I’m thinking about yesterday. I’m trying to wrap my head around how Ace could possibly be thinking about things like this.”

 

“Tech-we-all-are. Ace-seems-to-have-a-loose-screw-in-him-right-now, but-hopefully-he'll-be-back-to-his-normal-self-soon.” As Rev said that, he got closer to my face, and kissed me on the cheek when he finished the sentence.

 

“I hope you're right.” I said. But if he doesn't and tries to kill us, I'll use one of my little babies in order to stop him from getting us.

 

“And-if-that-doesn't-work?” Rev asked.

 

“Then may God help us all.”

 

“So...I-told-Rip-about-yesterday-and-he-said-that-Ace-might-be-turning-to-a-villain. Do-you-think-Ace-is-going-bad?”

 

 I didn't answer the question at first. Me and Rev just started at each other in silence before Rev asked again. This time, I said that while I don't know, the way Ace has been acting could possibly lead to Rev being right.

 

 And right then and there did we realize that our days are going to be numbered if Ace goes bad.

  
  


 (Lexi's POV)

  


  I broke up with Ace right after what happened. I just couldn't feel safe around him. He wouldn't stop talking about murdering innocent people, and I couldn't deal with that. I didn't go to anyone because he never did any actual killing. He would threaten people, but he wouldn't actually do it.

 

 However, just because I stopped talking to Ace, that didn't mean that Ace stopped talking to me. In fact, he would try to woo me over again. He would be like "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to act the way I did." and "I'll behave myself." I'm not buying it. You can't just act like a nutjob, and expect people to automatically forgive you. That isn't how life works. You have to prove that you can redeem yourself.

 

 Anyways, I heard a knock on the door, and I thought right away that it was Ace.

 

"Go away!" I said, nearly shouting.

 

"It's Danger. Can I come in?"

 

 Once I realized it was Danger. I said yes, and let him in.

 

 Danger had a look of concern on his face. Obviously, he was worried about me after breaking up.

 

"Do you wanna talk?"

 

 I was pretty hesitant, since I was getting sick of the breakup being on my mind. Even though I wasn't over A-him. Nevertheless, I was going to let this be the last time I talked about it.

 

"I just want to tell you, I'm sorry about what happened. I have a feeling it's probably hard for you to deal with this." Danger said

 

"Pfft. I'm fine." I lied. I think Danger knew that.

 

"You're not."

 

"I mean, I guess not, but…" I tried to finish but nothing came out of my mouth.

 

"Hopefully, life will get better. Ace just needs some time to think."

 

 I was taking in what he said, and I had no idea if shit was going to get better. But to make Danger happy, I said "Yeah. Besides, he's not going to kill me for dumping him."

 

"Yeah. He'll get over all of this eventually." Danger replied.

 

 Danger was about to leave when Slam appeared out of nowhere, also looking concerned. Danger told him that he dealt with talking to me, but before he left, Slam said "fhshdhddhd Lexi", which I guess meant "everything will be alright Lexi."

 

 Maybe life could go well, but only time would tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, it feels good to be back. Again, I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't really impressive, but I promise you the story will get more interesting next chapter.


	8. The First Victim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, it's been a while hasn't it. From me having a great summer to school starting back up, my life has honestly not been focused all too much on this. However, that has changed. Starting this month, this story will be monthly. Most of the time one chapter will be made, but I may drop two if I have a ton of spare time. 
> 
> One thing I'm going to introduce here is a third person point of view, which I'll put in every once in a while when I feel like the scene is better off told in that perspective. 
> 
> So without further ado, let's get started with this chapter.

"Did I say something wrong? Did you hear what I was thinking?  
Did I talk way too long when I told you all my feelings that night?  
Is it you? Is it me? Did you find somebody better?  
Someone who isn't me, 'cause I know that I was never your type  
Never really your type"  
                                                    -ILLENIUM, Jon Bellion; "Good Things Fall Apart"  
     

 

A day after that little outburst, we had to leave our old HQ. We all got ourselves separate apartments, minus Tech and Rev. Mine became a bit of a mess pretty quicky. Truth be told, I never got over my breakup with Lexi. She was just so...perfect. I don't know, maybe it's just me, but I was the yin to her yang. We were made for each other. It was too bad I basically made a fool of myself in front of the entire team. I can't get over anything that has happened this past week. My life was destroyed right before my eyes. Once the leader of a grand team that saved a whole city is now a couch potato just sitting, breaking down every hour listening to sad music that was made centuries ago. Rip's friend Anthony said that it was a lot better than today's music. He always seemed to have a fascination with 20th and 21st century culture.

Several hours later, I managed to get myself something to eat when this idea popped in my head. I was going to find the people who ruined my life, and kill them one by one. My first victim would be Josh Denberg, the one who created this law. He was a middle aged guy, didn't really seem to have much of a life outside of politics so I won't have to worry about potential family members launching a manhunt. Besides, I would at least manage to get SOME sleep at night instead of being an insomniac like I am right now. There is only one problem though: I have no clue where they live. I mean, I don't know everybody in this damn city. Knowing everyone is impossible. And trying to get Tech involved would only make him suspicious, and I want nobody knowing about this. So... I have to find someone who is willing to work for me and help me out on this.

Needless to say, it took a bit of time to find someone. However, one day I managed to find someone who could help. His name was Evan. He was someone who managed to find a way to look at all the security cameras in the city without having to work for the mayor or the government. Obviously, he was hacker. I found him on this site called LinkedIn or something like that. He said that he is open to any positions involving hacking. I managed to get to him via his Skype. He would do it if I paid him 1K. Using the cameras, he found that Josh would usually go to the bar every night for a drink. Not really shocking since a lot of people go to these places on the daily every night. Whether it be to have fun or wipe away the misery of reality, people would get drunk off the booze of their choosing. Josh didn't seem to get drunk, merely having two cups before leaving. After that, I planned on how I would kill Josh.

Once Josh leaves the bar, more specifically the "Purple Heart Bar", I will be subtly stalking him. I just have to hope he won't notice. Then, once he is close to some dark alley or something close to that, I will get him, pull him into the area, and stab him with my sword.

Everybody got that?

Alright, good.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the bar, Josh was just finishing up his last drink for the night. He was not the type to get drunk. God knows what would happen if he did something stupid while he was out of his mind. Aside from a huge, career-blowing scandal.

He took his last shot, paid the bartender and got his things to leave. While he was leaving, a guy put a coin into the jukebox, and chose a song called "Somebody's Watching Me".

"Who's watching?  
Tell me, who's watching?  
Who's watching me?"

 

As Josh left the bar, Ace began to make his move, replicating each step and movement he would take. For a while, Josh didn't notice. He was just minding his own business, walking to his home, and enjoying the environment of the night. However, when he waiting to cross another street. He began hearing someone behind him. At first, he thought it was just some random person who also happened to cross that street. But after that, he still heard another person's footsteps. He just assumed this was a different person also going the same way he was. That was until he was passing by an alley when he felt a hand grab him and drag him into the alley.

After being shoved against a wall, Josh asked in a concerned tone "Who are you?"

"I'm pretty sure you know who I am." Said the mysterious voice.

Josh quickly realized who that voice belonged to. "Ace?"

"Well, look who just won the lottery."

"What are you doing?"

"Taking revenge"

"For what?"

"Oh, I'm sure you know what I am taking action against?"

With a bit of hesitation, he guessed "That Ban?"

Ace nodded yes.

"Look, you don't have to do this. I get it that you're a little upset by this, but, nobody here needs you anymore. Crime is completely gone thanks to you guys."

"Yes, but now my life is ruined."

"Really? I mean, I'm sure there's another crime ridden place that might need you guys. Hell, I'm shocked that you didn't do that. I thought all of you already left the city."

"Everywhere else is as perfect as here."

"I'm pretty sure that isn't true. There is this place called-"

"I don't want to hear about some other shithole of a city. This is my only home. And you have done a disservice." As Ace was saying that, he pulled out his sword, much to Josh's horror.

"You don't want to do this. Killing a politician will make you the thing you swore to protect us against."

"It might. But sometimes, death is required to get the job done."

Josh stayed silent for a moment. And then, he spoke: "If you do this, the name Ace goes down in history as the name of a killer. And last I checked, that is the stupidest name for a killer I've ever heard. That, and your reputation as a hero goes out the window completely."

Ace was starting to get irritated about his comments, and he knew just the thing to get him to shut up. He went, covered Josh's mouth, and stabbed him in the chest.

Josh tried to scream, but only muffles came out due to his hand being covered. Ace went ahead and stabbed him again and again, and again, and again, all the while Ace sang:

"I always feel like somebody's watching me  
And I have no privacy (ooh ooh)  
I always feel like somebody's watching me  
Who's playing tricks on me?"

At last, Josh's screaming came to a stop. Ace let go of his mouth, and he fell onto the ground. Josh Denberg was dead.

In order to hide the body, Ace found an empty garbage bag, and dumped the body in it, putting that bag in the dumpster, letting his corpse rot in there and eventually the junkyard.

Ace went back to his apartment, but not before changing a spare pair of clothing he bought due to some of his clothes becoming blood stained. He acted like it was just some normal night and that he just came back from a walk. Ace went to sleep that night knowing very well that he has finally gone ahead, and kill the person who messed Ace's life up.

Little did Ace or anyone else know, was that Josh was not going to be the only person suffering from Ace's wrath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other Songs Used:
> 
> Somebody's Watching Me by Rockwell
> 
> Yep, Ace is finally killing people. Now this story is getting interesting. 
> 
> That's all for now. I'll see you guys next time.


End file.
